Monster
by Be Obscene
Summary: Sequel to Barbaric, the continuing romance of Bella and Marique, Rose McGowan's character from the Conan the Barbarian remake. Bella and Marique try to make their relationship work. Contains some language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A brief intro, if you haven't read my previous story involving Marique and Bella called Barbaric, I suggest you do so before** **continuing further.**

 **Bella thinks she is safe with Marique back in her own time but little does she know, there are people wanting to force them apart. Please review!**

Reality set in for Bella quickly as her alarm went off, "Shit! I've got school!", she jumped out of bed and struggled into a pair of jeans. It didn't occur to her that Marique wasn't used to the jarring sound of an alarm clock. Sure enough it almost made her call out in pain, she covered her ears, Bella turned the old digital clock off. "What was that?!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot it was set that loud."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to school, Marique."

"School? You go to school?"

"Yes. This is my last year. I'm a senior", she had no idea what to do about Marique being left at home alone, she didn't know what kind of stuff she could get into. "Now I really have to get going. Um…my dad shouldn't be back until later tonight, I should beat him home."

"What is there for me to do until your return?"

Bella had to think quickly, what kind of damage could she cause when not being supervised around all of these unfamiliar luxuries. She took Marique by the hand and led her downstairs to the den. She sat her down in front of the TV and handed her the remote. "You'll like it, you can watch it all day until I come back. If you get hungry there are snacks in the cupboard. Don't touch the stove, ok? I'll show you how to use it. I know it will take a long time to adjust but I'll help you."

"You expect me to sit down all day?"

"I know, I suck but I'll make it up to you tonight I swear."

Marique stood up and kissed her lover on the lips. Bella held her gaze for a brief moment, she groaned and ran out the door, she couldn't help but think she forgot something. She still had to adjust from the time jumps and the almost drowning; the Cullens seemed to have moved on and so did Edward. Her circle of friends thought she was losing it after Edward broke up with her and in some ways she had to agree, Marique was living proof of that.

After an hour of channel surfing a device she never thought possible could exist, Marique got bored fairly quickly, she didn't see how her doing this all day. She wanted to listen to Bella's instructions and wait for her and not leave the house, it was a new world for her after all and there was no way she could survive in it without her. She didn't question how the box with the if lashing mages worked, she just thought there was some kind of magic at work. She opened the refrigerator, unsure what some of the things in there were, she did notice beer that obviously belonged to her father. She unscrewed the cap despite it not being a twist off, luckily she was doing it with the sharp claws she had attached to her rather strong, barbaric hands. She sniffed the beverage, she knew good alcohol when she smelled it. She downed the whole bottle before moving on to another.

 _"At least things won't be boring around here",_ she thought to herself. Little did she know there was a truck pulling into the driveway and it was the wrong person to see a woman like her at Bella Swan's house.

 **Next chapter will be up shortly! I am also working on a Bella/Renee story that should be up next month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit longer of a chapter, I am currently writing another so it should be finished some time this week along with ones for other stories. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.**

Marique became fascinated by reality TV, she observed the erratic behaviour, the unfamiliar way of speaking. When it came to watching fictional shows she thought they were real, even the supernatural ones with bad special effects. She was getting loaded by this point, she lost track of how many bottles she downed; Her vision was obscured and had a case of the giggles.

Jacob Black walked up the front steps carrying a paper bag, he wasn't sure if Bella or Charlie were home but he could hear the TV from outside, he knew wouldn't have it on that loud. He peered through the window and saw a strange woman sitting on the couch with her feet up. He didn't know who or what she was but he assumed Bella was in trouble and he should confront her. Meanwhile Bella was on her way home early, she wanted to check on Marique and apologize for leaving her alone, she wanted to make it up to her. She wasn't sure how her living situation would last; what was she going to tell Charlie if he found out about her? A foreign exchange student? An old friend from Florida? Each sounded more ridiculous than: _"She's my barbarian girlfriend I met while travelling in a wormhole through time, Dad, chill!"_ She was sure the girlfriend part would be what got his attention. from that ramble of nonsense. She still wasn't sure how old she was, she was guessing somewhere between 24 and 28. She pulled her truck up the driveway and noticed the front door was open.

 _"Did she get out?",_ Bella wondered. As soon as she hopped out of the truck she could hear smashing glass and yelling. She ran inside of the house and saw Jacob and Marique facing each other shouting. Marique was threatening Jacob with a broken beer bottle. "What's going on?! Jacob what are you doing here?!"

"Stay back, Bella! I don't know who she is!"

"That's Marique! Marique, put that down!"

"Is she a vampire?"

"No!…Just come outside please!", Jacob waited for Bella on the porch. She put her hands on Marique's shoulders, "Marique, tell me what happened."

"Bella…that little shit came in here asking about you. Who is he?"

"Are you..", she sniffed Marique's breath, "Are you drunk?"

"Answer the question", she insisted.

"He…he's just a friend."

"He demanded I leave! He called me a bloodsucker!"

"He just didn't know who you were, I'll get him to leave, okay? Just stay here and wait for me. I'll be right back" She closed the door and talked to Jacob who was still upset and looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Bella, who the hell is she? She kept saying weird shit like you were hers and no one else's."

"Look, it's kind of hard to explain but when I jumped off that cliff I went back in time and…well we met and…"

"Time travel? Are you being serious?" Bella nodded, Jacob just laughed. "Really, what's going on?"

"She's…she's my g…" Both looked up and saw Marique glalring at them and still drinking a beer. "I'll explain later, I promise." Jacob got out of there, his body still shaking from the adrenaline. Bella went back inside and softly directed her time travelling girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I was afraid something like this would happen. Did you drink all of my dad's beer?"

"Here have some", she offered her a bottle but she refused. She managed to get her to help clean up the mess she made. "Was that him? The boy you were with?", Bella knew now just how jealous Marique was and how protective, she found it a little flattering but had to admit that it was scary because she didn't know just how violent she could be.

"No, That was Jacob Black, we're friends. Edward was the boy I was with… the only boy…he left me…he thought his family was dangerous." Marique held Bella, holding her head close under her chin.

"Did he hurt you?"

"…Emotionally…it was like I had a hole ripped out of my chest." This infuriated Marique.

"I will gladly rip him apart for you."

"No, Marique, I don't want you to hurt him."

"Wouldn't it make you smile?"

Bella shrugged, "A little."

Marique chuckled, "Come, I will pleasure you upstairs." She grabbed her hand but Bella stayed planted where she was.

"Maybe later, okay?"

"What's wrong?", she asked, concerned.

"I just have some homework to do and I need to think about what to do if my dad finds you."

"Why should he care?"

"Well, this is his house, he might be a little freaked to see an older woman living in my room,"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I could say you're a forgone exchange student who needs a place to stay….maybe I should get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes? What, you think I should dress like you?", she laughed.

"A lot of girls, well, okay some dress like this."

"Hmmm. I guess it wouldn't be too bad…I would need to get used to it."

"And your hair…"

"What about my hair?"

"Nothing", Bella laughed, "I think it's perfect, but if you change your mind we could take you to a stylist."

"Are you trying to change me?"

"NO! Of course not, I love you, I love the way you are…But I mean it wouldn't hurt." Bella put her arms tightly around the small of her back, "Besides, didn't you say after we had sex that you would be my slave?" she kissed Marique's clawed hand and up her arm. Marique was very aroused by this, Bella was so good at sedcudtion.

"This is true…and I am a woman of my word. Are there stores I can go to buy what you require to punish me?"

"There are sex shops, yes. There's actually one 10 minutes from here but maybe we could go there together some other day."

"I will wait.", she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I have some naughty ideas", Bella smiled.

"I'm sure you do and I can't wait to see what you have learned from me my love."

"Bella?", a voice came from behind them. They both turned to see a terrified Alice, Edward's sister, she hadn't seen her in months.

"Alice?", she ran into her arms and hugged her which made Marique a little peeved.

"This is Alice Marique, another friend."

Alice looked perplexed at the sight of the woman, she looked so scary to her, almost alien, "Bella, I need to talk to you, it's important!"

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in the other room?"

 **Find out what Alice has to say soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice has some troubling news for Bella. I am thinking about other potential story ideas for Twilight, Kick-Ass, Relic Hunter or any other shows or movies. If you have any let me know! Thanks!**

"Alice, what is it?", Bella asked her; they were forced to be alone in the kitchen, Marique was relecuant to waiting in the living room.

"You're in danger, I'm not sure what's coming but it isn't good."

"What did you see?"

Alice looked away from her, she didn't know how to break it to her, "I see you dead. On the ground. I see that witch in your living room standing over your body."

"Marique is…"

"She's a witch, Bella. She's evil, how did you even…"

"It's a long story."

"It took a lot for me to come over to see you."

"Edward is furious, he thought you were dead."

"So did I…"

"He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him…I don't think I ever want to see him again."

"Bella, you two are meant to be together, I know it." Bella scoffed. "What?"

"I've already found somebody else."

Alice was confused, she couldn't imagine who Bella could be seeing, "Jacob Black?"

Bella laughed, "Older."

"Older?" Alice couldn't get past Bella's smile, then it donned on her once she heard Marique chuckle at something that was playing on TV. "No…"

"Alice, I know this doesn't make sense…"

"THIS MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING SENSE!", Alice was on the verge of losing it, Bella needed to clam her down before Marique would get worried.

She put her hands on her shoulders and spoke in a soft tone, "I love her! That's all you need to know."

Alice stuck out a hand, "Show me."

"What?"

"I want to see."

"Alice, I don't know if I want you to."

"I don't care what you want, Bella Swan, now do it!"

Bella touched Alice's hand and in a flash Alice was seeing everything that happened to Bella that fateful day. From the jump to the mysterious fall into another world. Alice was not prepared to see what happened to Bella, sure the slavery seemed humiliating but when she saw how intimate things got with Marique, her master, she couldn't believe it. Maybe she saw a bit too much! Images of both women flashed before her eyes in carnal lust, positions she had never seen or thought of. Once she was done, she jumped and backed away.

"Well, you saw."

"Bella…you…I never thought you had any of that in you."

"Neither did I. Do you hate me?"

"No…but I worry."

"I know how this looks, completely insane but I really want to make this work."

"I warn you Bella, something is going to happen, it doesn't have to but I think that as long as you're with her then it doesn't look good for you."

Alice left through the front door, Bella thought about what she said but now she had more pressing matters, like what to do with Marique when Charlie was on his way home.

 **Sorry this was a bit short but I will try to get more written soon!**


End file.
